This study will seek to determine the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) and toxicity of the combination of doxorubicin, ICRF- 187, IL-3 and GM-CSF in patients with untreatable or refractory solid tumors and assess the ability of the cytokine regimen to maintain chemotherapy doses over several cycles.